Hunted
by claws the tiger
Summary: Shadow is seven months pregnant. Shadow is being hunted by G.U.N. Danny sees Shadow fleeing from G.U.N. and asked Shadow to stay with him. Meanwhile, G.I.W and G.U.N. team up to capture Danny Phantom and Shadow. Warning: Contains Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Hunted**

**Chapter 1**

**(Shadow's POV)**

I was being hunted. I was not being hunted by your usual guy who liked to kill animals but by an agency called G.U.N. They were after my unborn child. I'm Shadow the hedgehog and I'm seven months pregnant.

My mate, Sonic the hedgehog, had no idea that I was pregnant. I was too afraid that he would leave me if I told him. I knew that Sonic was a good guy but I was not so sure that he was really to be a father.

Now, I'm paying the price for not telling Sonic. I have been shot at many times. One bullet hit my leg. I was still limping from it.

Nightfall came and I curled up under a large oak tree. I found no cave in which I would feel safer in.

That night I heard humans. My first thought was of G.U.N. so I took as I fast I could with a child in my belly. The baby was slowing me down big time. I saw a green flash. Then I saw one of Sonic's old friends. Danny Phantom.

"Hey Shadow how are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine other than I'm being hunted." I told Danny.

Danny's face fell. "Where is Sonic?" Danny asked.

Danny knew that I was pregnant with Sonic's child. In fact he was the only one that I could trust. Danny was hunted in the past too, so he knew what it felt to be hunted.

"I don't know. I thought you knew." I told Danny.

**(Danny's POV)**

Shadow must have heard voices because he turned to me. There was a look of fear on his face. Something I never thought that I would see. I never want to see it again.

I signaled for Shadow to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Danny's POV)**

Shadow followed me to my car. It was a black Chevrolet Malibu with the Danny Phantom logo on the side. G.U.N was getting closer so I turned the key and drove off. Angry shouting was heard behind us. They knew that I had Shadow in the car.

I stayed off the main roads in case G.U.N or .G.I.W was on the roads. Finally I pulled into the driveway. Shadow and I got out and went into the house. I let Shadow make himself comfortable on the recliner. It was late, maybe about midnight.

**(G.U.N Commander's POV)**

"What do you mean by Danny Phantom ran off with our test subject?" I asked my soldiers.

"We saw the two of them get in a car that had the Danny Phantom logo on the side. They drove off before we could stop them." One of the soldiers said.

I sighed and dismissed my soldiers. I thought for a minute before I called G.I.W, the Guys In White.

"Hello," I said, "Is this the guys in white?"

"Yes it is. How may we help you, Commander Of G.U.N?" The guy on the phone said.

"I call because one of my soldiers spotted Danny Phantom. If I tell you where my soldiers saw Danny Phantom and you capture him, G.U.N will let you keep him but we must have Shadow the hedgehog." I told him.

"Deal," was all the guy on the phone said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(Danny's POV)**

The alarm clock went off, stirring me from my sleep. I had to get ready for work. I had a job at Chevrolet dealership. I wrote a quick note to Shadow, to let him know that I was at work. I even left my work number, should G.U.N. show up and he needed my help. I took the ariel route, to get their faster.

**(Shadow's POV)**

When I awoke, it was around ten in the morning. I found Danny's note on the computer which was in the living room. It was the end of summer, so I was glad that I was no longer in the woods.

There was one mistake that Danny made. He left his cell phone here. I could look for Sonic's phone number on it. Danny was close to Sonic, as close as Tails was. I hunted for the phone number, but Danny had a smart phone, I did not. I had not a clue on how to use it.

It was not long before I finally found the number. I was labeled Sonic but just as I was about to hit dial, the phone rang. The ring tone was 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by nickelback. I dared to answer. It was not who I thought it was. I was not looking at the caller ID. It was them, the ones Danny told me about. The Guys In White.

"Hello?" I answered. It was nerve racking to be on the phone with them, the ones who were hunting Danny like G.U.N. was hunting me.


End file.
